Three Geeks and a Demon
"Three Geeks and a Demon" is episode 12 of Season 1 of My Babysitter's a Vampire. It first aired on July 18, 2011 on Disney Channel and March 29, 2012 on Teletoon. Episode: Part 1 & Part 2 Overview When Sarah has to baby sit Ethan, Benny and Jane while Ethan's parents and Benny's Grandma chaperone at a Senior Citizens dance. Rory lands on Ethan's house, accidentally ruining the cable and leaving the five of them bored. They search the basement for board games and find one that allows its players to talk to spirits. Sarah decides not to play and goes upstairs with Jane. Rory then asks if any spirit is out there, breaking rule number two of the game. Ethan and Benny come back to the room to see the evil spirit wrecking the room. Ethan, Benny and Rory put their hands on the board. The demon spirit tricks them into taking their hands off the board, breaking another rule. The demon is released from the game and wreaks havoc. Despite their efforts, the demon escapes and takes over Sarah's body. Sarah trashes Ethan's house, locks Jane in the closet and invades his computer. The guys devise a plan to expel the demon from Sarah's body, but it involves using the Cubile Animus. Synopsis When Sarah has to babysit Ethan, Benny and JaneRory while Ethan's parents and Benny's grandma chaperon at a Senior Citizens dance. lands on Ethan's house, accidentally ruining the cable and leaving the 5 of them bored. They search the basement for board games and find one called "Spirit Speaker" that allows its players to contact spirits. Sarah decides not to play and goes upstairs with Jane. Ethan reads the rules of the game, two of which are never to play alone and never to ask if anyone's out there for that can conjure up evil spirits. Ethan, Benny, and Rory talk to a friendly spirit, asking her questions. After they dismiss the spirit and leave, Rory decides to play alone, breaking the number one rule of the game. Rory then asks if anyone is out there, breaking rule number two. A demon is released from the game and wreaks havoc before Ethan and Benny arrive and try to get the demon back inside. Despite their efforts, the demon escapes and takes over Sarah's body. Sarah trashes Ethan's house, locks Jane in a closet and goes on his computer and changes his status to "Jammin' with my babysitter in my Star Trek jammies", the boys unable to stop her. Benny gets his dad's leaf blower and the boys dig up the Nest of Souls. They attach it to the leaf blower and go to Ethan's room. They successfully suck the demon out of Sarah and she is freed, just before Ethan's parents come home. However, all is not well when, unknown to the boys, a hand comes out from the spot where they dug up the Nest of Souls, implying that Jesse has been awakened from his grave. Trivia * Kate Todd as Erica did not appear in this episode as well *This episode is sometimes stylized as "3 Geeks & a Demon". *The movie Jacuzzi Time Machine was a parody of the movie Hot Tub Time Machine. *Ethan mentions for the second time that Benny's Grandma looked hot. The first time was in Three Cheers for Evil. *Ethan's dad make's a reference to the Chicken Little Cheetah Girls song. 'Shake A Tail Feather.' *Spirit Speaker is much like a Ouija board. *This episode is the first of the two part Season 1 finale. *In one part, Rory says 'I think there's somebody here...' while the TV screen has static. It makes a reference to the 1982 film Poltergeist, when the little girl, Carol Anne, says a well-known phrase similar to Rory's: 'They're here...' *In the episode, a person wearing a red shirt is seen to be walking away from Ethan's backyard. This is implied to be Jesse. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 1